


It Started With A Book Store and Ended With a Metaphor

by SinkingWithLife



Series: A Collection Of Larry Stylinson One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingWithLife/pseuds/SinkingWithLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis buys books that he doesn't read and Harry is bad news with a pretty face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Book Store and Ended With a Metaphor

**First.  
**   

* * *

  
   Louis flung the banana patterned bag over his shoulder and pushed open the door to the familiar bookstore. His bag was worn and had its fair share of holes in it and every time he came here, the small girl behind the counter would laugh at his bag as she loaded the books into it, he liked it though even though the holes were getting big enough to be able to spill its guts.  
  
  
   The bell over the door chimed and Louis was instantly hit in the face with the smell of old books, he inhaled. Nothing in the world could compare to it.  
  
  
   Louis knew this place inside and out. He knew to step over the part of carpet by the door that was loose, what chair made the creaking noise, and the light that flickered no matter how often it was changed. He knew the cashier. Her name was Frankie and she reminded Louis of summer and love. Her hair was dark brown and cut in a pageboy style with a piece of hair that never quite worked with her. She only wore flower dresses and combat boots. Louis thinks he would have asked her out if he were interested in girls, but he wasn’t so he hasn’t.  
  
  
   He wore slippers today and the padded silently on the carpet as he made his way to the corner of the store by the sitting area. It was dimly lit and the air was moist due to the rainy weather that had just recently let up.  
  
  
   He tossed his bag onto an empty table, (all the tables were empty), and faced a row of books. He reached his hand out and ran the tips of his fingers over their spines as he leisurely walked down the aisle, his eyes quickly flitting over the titles. He picked out the books that look especially worn and old because those were the ones he liked. The whole bookstore only contained used books and that’s what drew Louis to it. All these books had a story that was outside of the shell of the book.  
  
  
   With 5 books stacked cautiously under each arm he went back, grabbed his bag, and walked up to the counter.  
  
  
   “Good morning Frankie.” Louis chirped as he set down the books and bag on the counter and brought he gaze up to where Frankie’s face should be but instead was met with a long torso.  
  
  
   Louis gasped and jumped back, grabbing a book and raising it up prepared to attack the stranger behind the counter. Louis brought his gaze from the man’s chest to his eyes and was met with amused stare.  
  
  
   “Not Frankie.” He said, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
  
   “Obviously.” Louis scoffed but didn’t lower the book. “Now where is she? What did you do with her?” He accused.  
  
  
   The man’s eyes widened with surprise, “I didn’t do anything with Frankie!” He defended and as if on cue the short brunette appeared from the door behind him. Her brown eyes flicked from Louis’ face to the book in his hand and sighed, pushing her new coworker out of the way.  
  
  
   “Louis, what the hell are you doing with that book?” She sighed, Louis dropped the book back onto the counter and grabbed Frankie’s arm, putting her behind him. She rolled her eyes.  
  
  
   He turned so he was facing her and grabbed her shoulders, inspecting her face. “Are you okay?” He whispered, the boy behind him chuckled and he shot him a glare.  
  
  
   Frankie swatted at Louis’ chest and stepped out of his grasp, going back behind the counter.  
  
  
   “I’m fine.” She said, then walked up to Harry, Louis eyed them cautiously. “This is Harry, our new cashier.” She said, as if she were talking to a child.  
  
  
   “Oh.” Louis said, and stepped up, pushing his books towards him. “My reaction was completely logical though. How was I to know?”  
  
  
   Frankie threw her hands into the air and walked back out the door shouting, “I don’t know, maybe his nametag!?”  
  
  
   “Oh.” Louis repeated, now seeing the nametag. Harry laughed, grabbing the books and ringing them up.  
  
  
   Louis looked at the rest of Harry and nearly hummed in appreciation. He was curly hair that was tied back in a ridiculous looking bandana, his lips were tinted red and were glistening under the Christmas lights that were framing the area. He was overall really attractive and Louis almost felt bad for wanting to hit the guy with a book.    
  
  
   “I’m sorry.” Louis said, and Harry paused glancing at him, “You know, for threatening your life with a book.” Louis continued.  
  
  
   Harry laughed and grabbed Louis’ banana bag, ignoring Louis’ apology and instead deciding to comment on the bag, “Bananas?” He paused, placing a book in it, “I like bananas.”  
  
  
   Louis smiled.  
  
  
  “You know what else I like?” He continued and Louis arched an eyebrow in question, Harry licked his lips, “I like your eyes.” He said, looking right into them and Louis could feel the blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
  
   Harry’s gaze was like fire and Louis was ice, melting on the spot.  
  
  
   “Really?” Louis said, and a smile shone in his eyes.  
  
  
   “Really.” Harry said, the banana bag was packed and ready but forgotten for the time being.  
  
  
   “Well you know what I like?” Louis questioned and Harry shook his head, biting his lip.  
  
  
   Louis stepped closer to the counter and Harry did the same, Harry was noticeably taller and Louis had to look up at him, He reached out and ran his hand down Harry’s chest and Harry shivered.  
  
  
   “What do you like?” Harry breathed out.  
  
  
   Louis put his mouth to Harry’s ear, “Books.” He quipped, before leaning away grabbing his banana bag, placing a 20 on the counter, and yelling a good bye to Frankie, who was most definitely leaning against the door and listening to their exchange. She laughed loudly and Harry flushed.  
  
  
      Louis winked as he left, and he’d be lying if he said his heart was still beating at the same rate it was when he walked into the bookstore.  
  
-  
  
   Frankie was still trying to catch her breath as she pushed the door open and jumped on a flustered Harry, standing on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, swinging them around. He groaned as she threw her head back and released him. “Classic Louis!” She laughed, patting Harry’s cheek.  
  
  
   Harry plopped down into the chair and watched as Frankie turned up the radio and danced around.  
  
  
   “Who was he?” Harry shouted over the music and Frankie paused,  
  
  
   “No Harry.” She said, shaking her head.  
  
  
   Harry sat up, “What?!” He asked.  
  
  
   “You can’t have Louis.” She said, shifting into a more serious tone.  
  
  
   Harry scoffed, “Why? You got dibs?”  
  
  
   Frankie would have laughed if she didn’t know Harry, “No, oh god no.” She said, pulling up a chair and sitting by Harry, “That’s not it. I know you Harry.”  
  
  
   Harry was confused, “I know you to, Frankie.”  
  
  
   “No, I know what you’re like.” She said, smoothing her dress.  
  
  
   “What do you mean?” He accused. But he already knew what she meant.  
  
  
   Frankie gave Harry a look and Harry folded in on himself.  
  
  
   “Please.” She said, and forced him to look into her eyes, “Please just don’t break my boy.”  
  
  
-  
  
   Louis slipped his slippers off and trudged to the corner of his room where a mountain of book were haphazardly stacked, he added to it.    
  
  
   The thing about Louis was that he bought lots and lots of books that sat in this corner for months, sometimes even years, before he finally get around to reading them.  
  
-  
  
    
   **Then**

* * *

 **  
  
** Frankie had a perpetual rain cloud hovering over her head and a fire in her heart. She was seeing red. She traded out her usual cheery flower dresses for dark skinny jeans and a black tank top. Her boots made thunderous sounds as she paced back and forth in the tiny book shop awaiting the arrival of her coworker.    
  
   Frankie used to be love but right now she was fear itself.  
  
   The bell chimed and she brought the hand to her side and snapped her head up, watching as the curly haired boy pranced in as if all was fucking right in the world. Frankie’s fire grew brighter.  
  
   His keys rustled as he pushed them into his pockets, looking up. “Oh! Frankie! You’re here early!” He smiled but it fell as soon as he saw the look on Frankie’s face. “Frankie?” He asked, backing away from her.  
  
   Before he knew it Frankie was charging him, “Fucking Styles!” She screamed, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and tugging him roughly from his coward position on the door. She spun the around and backed them up against a book shelf, nearly knocking it over. Harry whimpered as his back made contact with the hardwood.  
  
   “I fucking told you to leave him be!” She yelled and for such a small girl she was strong, she didn’t even reach his shoulder but Harry felt that if she really wanted to she’d be able to beat him to a pulp. And the way she was right now, he wouldn’t be surprised if she did.  
  
   “No you didn’t.” he said and Frankie hit his chest, he winced. “You said not to hurt him, I haven’t!”  
  
  
   “You will you bastard!” She growled.  
  
   Harry shook his head frantically, “I won’t. Louis, he’s different. I think I could really love him.” Harry barely got the sentence out before his cheek was stinging, she had slapped him.  
  
   She was red in the face, “Don’t you dare lie to me! Don’t you fucking dare Harry!” She warned.  
  
   “I’m not Frankie!” He said and tried to get out of her grasp, she released him.  
  
   Frankie stood with her feet firmly planted on the ground and she stalked towards Harry.  
  
   She gave him a dark smile and Harry was wondering who would come to his funeral, “I swear to you,” she started, “Louis won’t be the only hurting.” She said, and shoved past Harry, grabbing her jacket and storming out into the rain. Harry knew she wasn’t lying.  
  
-  
  
  
   Louis had called Harry and invited him over at about 10 that night. Harry was hesitant, still a bit shaken from his encounter with Frankie, but came anyways.  
  
   Louis was curled on the sofa in a blanket when the doorbell rang. Louis and Harry had been dating for about 2 weeks now and Louis had only just told Frankie. He felt bad about not telling her sooner, but thought it was best.  
  
   Louis opened the door and to a wet Harry, he laughed and Harry smiled back. “Hi.” He said, and Louis opened the door farther, inviting him inside.  
  
   And Louis doesn’t really know how it happened but before he knew it he was standing in his room with Harry by his side, staring at his stack of books.  
  
   “Holy shit Lou.” He said.  
  
    Louis laughed, “And it don’t even read that often, I go out and buy a ton of books, bring them home and sit them in this corner. Sometimes it take months to pick one up and read it.”  
  
   Harry looked at him, “Why do you do that.” He asked and Louis paused, why did he do that?  
  
   “I guess,” Louis said, “I just like having them there for when I need them.” He thought, “That’s why I keep them around.”  
  
   Harry laughed and gathered Louis into his arms, shaking his head. Louis smiled a private smile because he knew Harry didn’t understand.  
  
  
  
    
  
 -  
  
 **In The End  
**

* * *

 **  
**“Frankie.” Louis said, they were on the floor, looking at the ceiling. He head was placed by his and their bodies jutted out in opposite directions.  
  
   “Louis.”  
  
   “I think Harry doesn’t love me anymore.” He whispered and Frankie tensed.  
  
   Louis and Harry had been dating for 6 months and things were great in the beginning. Harry looked at Louis like he was the sun and he was lovely. He kissed Louis without warning and held his hand in public. They made love.  
  
   And Louis didn’t want to admit it but he noticed that Harry didn’t hold his hand anymore and that his kisses seemed forced. Harry was never there and when he was they had sex, there was nothing lovely about it anymore. Harry was rough and he was never there when Louis woke up in the mornings and Louis thinks those days are the worst.  
  
   Frankie swallowed the lump in her throat and tapped Louis’s shoulder and held her hand above her head expectantly. Louis held it as if it were his life line.  
  
   Frankie didn’t say anything and Louis didn’t expect her to because really, how were you to reply? Reassurance is useless when there is no evidence to back it up. But she held Louis as he cried and that’s all he could really ask for.  
  
-  
  
   And Louis is glad he somewhat prepared himself before he confronted Harry about it because he knows he would have kept his mouth shut as soon as Harrys lips were on his neck, it’s happened each time before.  
  
   So Louis pushed Harry away every time he made a move and he could tell he was annoyed with him. He didn’t acknowledge it and placed his hand in Harrys and dragged him to his bedroom. Harry was smirking.  
  
   He walked Harry to the corner and looked at him, Harry looked back.  
  
   “Remember that time when you asked me why I kept all those books? And I told you that I kept them so when I needed them they were there?” Louis asked, Harry looked confused but nodded nonetheless.  
  
   Louis bit his lip and laughed a painful laugh, “It’s funny you know?” Louis paused and inhaled deeply, Harry sat motionless on the floor. “It’s funny,” Louis said, “Because I thought you didn’t understand.”  
  
   “Didn’t und-“Harry started but Louis was quick to cut him off.  
  
   “I thought you didn’t understand!” He said again and stood up and laughed hysterically. “Can you believe that?”  
  
   Harry looked scared and stood up, reaching for Louis’ arm but he jerked it away. “But you obviously do.” Louis snapped, Harry looked shocked.  
  
   “You do Harry because I’m the books!” He shouted, and he was crying now and probably looked pathetic and completely insane. “You left me in the corner of your bedroom, I was only there for when you got bored or needed a shag.” Louis whimpered, because it hurt more saying it out loud.  
  
   Harry was shaking his head, “That’s not true Lou.” He tried.  
  
   “You’re right Harry, you’re right. I wasn’t always there for that. It was nice before. When you looked at me like I was worth something and you called me beautiful and kissed me like you wouldn’t get another chance to.” Louis shouted and wiped his face. “And I don’t know what changed.” Louis sobbed, “But you’re not that person anymore Harry.”  
  
   “But I am.” Harry pleaded and Louis thought he could see him crying but wasn’t sure because his own tears made everything blurry, but the possibility that he might be made his blood boil.  
  
   Before he could think twice he was right in front of Harry and he pressed his lips to his. Harry’s moved frantically against his and when he felt Harry’s tongue graze his lips he stood back and punched him harder then he’d ever punched anything in his life.  
  
   Harry cried out and fell to the ground clutching his face, “I’m not books Harry.” Louis said. “I’m so much more than that and I’m sorry that you couldn’t see that.” And Louis felt satisfaction.  
  
   He walked out the door sparing a glance at the boy crumpled on his floor and he smiled at him, “I hope the best for you, Harry.” And he was gone.  
  
-  
  
   After, he went to Frankie’s and she held him and asked if he was okay.  
  
   “I’m not.” He said, and she held him tighter, “But I will be.”  
  
   Frankie kissed his head and they fell asleep next to each other on the cramped, worn out sofa in Frankie’s small apartment and Louis was thankful to have Frankie because she was his love in a world full of dread.  
  
  -  
  
   Then Louis went out for a coffee and called his mom and told her that he hoped she had a wonderful day. "Are you okay Louis?" She asked. Louis nodded before he remembered that this was a phone call  
  
   "Yeah, I am" He said and he heard his mom breath a sigh of relief.   
  
   "Good darling, I have to go pick your sister up from a friends. Visit soon?"  She said and Louis smiled.   
  
   "Yeah, I will" He said   
  
   "Splendid! Can't wait. Love you Boo Bear." She said then hung up.   
  
  
   After his call  he walked to the bookstore and saw a help wanted sign taped in the window. He smiled and walked into the store, Frankie was standing there wating for him.  
  
    
  “I’m here to help.” Louis smiled and Frankie smiled back, walking towards him.   
  
  
   “I thought you were” She patted his chest and when Louis looked down he had a nametag. Frankie winked as she handed him the keys.   
  
-  
  
   When Louis went back to his apartment Harry was gone and a note was left for him.  
  
  
   _I hope you can forgive me Louis. I was wrong I realize, because you were so good and so lovely and I ruined it.  
  
   -Harry (P.S. You were still lovely even when you were pissed.)  
  
  
_    And Louis didn’t tear the note up do some ‘burn all your ex's stuff’ ritual. He smiled and he folded the note up and placed it in the cover of a book named ‘It’s Kind of a Funny Story’ because when Louis looked back on it, he laughed in spite of himself. 


End file.
